unas locas vacaciones
by Naomi-chi
Summary: los chicos de inazuma eleven pensaron que sus torturas se acabaron pero se equivocaron porque mas personas quieren darles vueltas los planes para las vacaiones
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic ^^ espero que les guste! Ok aquí va el desclaimer**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece pero si lo fuera reviviría a Atsuya y casaría a Endou con Aki **

**Pd: algunos de inazuma eleven go van a estar en mi fic**

**Cap. 1**

**Estaban los chicos de inazuma eleven en la playa y también estaban Kirino, Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, Aoi, Akane y Midori (todos tienen la misma edad). Era un lindo y tranquilo día hasta que…**

¿?: PRIMO!-abrazando, mejor dicho ahogando a mido-

¿?2: MIDO-CHAN-uniéndose al abrazo y asfixiando a mido-

Mido: chicas suéltenme-poniéndose morado-

Las 2: perdón-lo sueltan-

Endou: quienes son

Ambas: somos primas de mido

Endou: pero como se llaman ¬.¬

¿?2: me llamo Naomi y ella es mi hermana Kasumi

Mido: a que vinieron

Kasumi: a que crees

Mido: o.ò no debí preguntar

Naomi: exacto porque no hacemos otra cosa que torturar, asustar, molestar o cualquier cosa que sea mala

Chicos de I.E (inazuma eleven): NOOOOOOOOO, NO DE NUEVO NO!

Kasumi: si, de nuevo si porque a todo el mundo les gusta torturarlos

Naomi: pero antes vamos a cambiarnos así que disfruten sus últimos minutos de tranquilidad

Tenma:-mientras se van las chicas-como es eso de que los torturan-asustado-

Todos: ya lo veras-con cara aterrada-

Chicos de I.E.G (inazuma eleven go): ._.

Midori: no sean exagerados, no creo que sea tan así como dicen

Aoi: cierto, aparte no aparentan ser malas personas

Kasumi:ok, volvimos

Chicos: O.O

Naomi y Kasumi: que les pasa, porque esa cara

**Razones**

**Naomi: bikini negro con gris y una ametralladora**

**Kasumi: bikini Calipso con un pareo corto a la cintura y un cuchillo carnicero**

**En resumen se veían psicópatas pero lindas**

Naomi: comencemos, aunque no lo crean será divertido…para nosotras

Shindou: q-que van a hacer con eso

Kasumi: espero que no nos obliguen a hacer nada con estas

Naomi: es simple jugaremos de todo y el que pierda tendrá penitencia jejeje

Kasumi: veamos, con que empezamos?

Endou: futbol!

Naomi: ok será voleibol

Endou: T.T me ilusionaron

Naomi: los grupos!

Y asi quedaron

Mido Endou Shindou Kazemaru Naomi Kasumi Haruna Aki Shinsuke Tenma Fubuki Goenji Kirino Akane Natsumi Kido

Kasumi: y eso, los que no juegan ahora jugaran después y el número de integrantes de cada grupo da igual

Naomi: yo y Kasumi seremos capitanas pero no tenemos penitencia ^^

Goenji: eso no es justo!

Kasumi: cállate

Naomi: bueno, si alguien tiene algo que decir le vuelo el cerebro y sin más retrasos empecemos a jugar!-con cara maniática-

Todos: h-hai!

Comenzó el juego con el saque de Endou pero con lo tonto que es adivinen que paso…si, se cayó de cara pero, Goenji hizo que el balón pasara la red y le pegara a Fubuki en el estomago

Naomi: Fubuki estas bien

Fubuki: creo que si

Naomi: eso me basta, continuemos pero ahora saco yo

Goenji: *glup*

Naomi tira el balón que sale hasta con efecto de lo fuerte que iba dándole a Goenji en la cara y rebotando para golpear a Endou. Al final del juego todos menos Naomi y Kasumi quedaron con el balón marcado en la cara o en el estomago y gano el equipo de Naomi

Naomi: yupi ganamoooooooooos! Y ustedes tendrán penitencia-apuntando al equipo que perdió con cara de asesina-

Kasumi: rápido equipo, párense cada uno bajo un barril de los que están colgando

Kaze: para qué son?

Naomi: alguno de ustedes será el que envés de cubrirse de pintura se cubrirá de miel

Aki: quien será el afortunado, pintura es peor que miel

Kasumi: no es cierto solo espera

Naomi: ahí va jijiji-tira una cuerda que hizo dar vuelta los barriles y llenar a Goenji de miel-

Goenji: ja! Me cubrieron de miel y no de pintura como ustedes

Kasumi:-abriendo una caja de donde salieron un montón de abejas que fueron directo a Goenji-todavía te sientes afortunado

Goenji: NOOOO

Naomi: que bien pero como hay que fastidiar a todos tendrán que cantar

Todos: QUEEEEE!

Kasumi: no se hagan los sordos y canten si no quieren terminar en rojo-apuntando con el cuchillo-

Todos: *glup* y que cantamos?

Naomi y Kasumi: DOUSHITE KOUNATTA!

Kirino: pero esa canción no tiene sentido

Naomi: que importa nos encanta igual ^^

Kasumi: asi que vallan a cantar en medio de la playa para que los escuchen todos

Naomi: fuerte, claro y bien o se las verán conmigo por ofender a mi cantante y canción favoritas!

Todos: hai-corriendo al medio de la playa para no hacer enojar a las chicas-

Empieza la canción y todos cantan lo mejor posible vestidos de miku porque así querían las chicas

Kasumi: jajaja sigan así jajaja!

Naomi: wajajajaja BAILEN O LES DISPARO jajaja eso es todo

Kasumi: manden reviews con ideas o lo que quieran escribir owo

Todos: NO, NO MANDEN REVIEWS!

Naomi: si, si manden reviews!

Ambas: SAYONARA! Hasta el próximo capítulo con más torturas

Shindou: cuando nos detenemos?

Naomi: está en repetir pista así que tienen para arto más n.n


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón la tardanza pero mi inspiración me abandono y luego para mas mi compu se fallo! de todas formas me esforze asi que espero que el cap les guste **

**Disclaimer!**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece pero si lo fuera mataría a Fuburra!**

**Cap 2**

En la playa

Naomi: es un lindo día!

Todos: no lo es ¬¬

Naomi: claro que si lo es porque hoy jugaremos a…

Endou: soccer?

Kasumi: no hoy será…-se le acerca una niña con una libreta y le dice algo al oído-perdón pero por interno nos avisan que hoy no abra juego

Todos: yupiiiiii

Endou: tienen director o algo así?

Naomi: no pero tenemos una chica muy amable que planea lo que aremos cada día

Kasumi: y hoy será-leyendo la libreta de la niña-torturas a Fuburra,concursos,torturas a Fuburra,algo sorpresa que ni yo se que es y por ultimo mas torturas a Fuburra!

Fuburra: porque yo si no les he hecho nada malo!

Naomi: tu peor error fue haber nacido

Kasumi: exacto…ya se que hacer!-mira a Naomi y pareció que se hubieran leído la mente porque en un segundo las dos corrieron hacia Fuburra y la amarraron de pies y manos-

Fuburra: suéltenme!

Naomi:-le mete un calcetín en la boca-cállate que tu voz me desespera!

Las dos:-dejando a Fuburra a pleno sol-te quedaras aquí

Fuburra: abfafbafabbfaf! (traducción: este calcetín sabe a sudor!)

Naomi: ok a los concursos

Kasumi: primero será competencia de comer helado entre Mido y Zuzuno

Ambos: HELADO!

Naomi:-dejando dos baldes de helado en una mesa- comiencen!

En pocos minutos ya no quedaba nada

Kasumi:-al oído de Naomi-viste quien termino primero?

Naomi: no…ok chicos creo que fue un empate

Mido: crees?

Naomi: si eso creo,no vi quien termino primero!

Zuzuno: y que ganamos?

Kasumi: es suficiente con el helado que ya comieron y no pregunten mas!

Ambos: no se vale

Naomi: se me olvidava algo! Fubuki ven!

Fubuki: que?

Naomi: tenemos una petición de que cantes melancholic

Fubuki: pero no quiero!

Naomi: pero lo haras

Fubuki: no!

Naomi: a no?-apuntándole con una pistola-

Fubuki: y-ya voy-sale corriendo-

Naomi: eso siempre funciona -w-

Luego de unos minutos obligando a Fubuki a vestirse de miku…

Kasumi: estas listo?

Fubuki: si T^T

Kasumi: ok-pone la música-

Suena la música y Fubuki empieza a cantar y como Fubuki es tan súper mega genial (n/a:no se nota mi fanatismo por el? XD) no desafino en todo la canción

Naomi: waaaa! cantas muy bien

Fubuki: enserio?

Naomi: dime porque demonios te mentiría

Fubuki: no lo se

Naomi: ok, tenemos mas concursos! Aquí van:

1.-quien se parece mas a una niña, Kazemaru o Kirino

2.-quien es mas tonto, Endou o Tenma

3.-quien es mas odioso, Fudou o Kariya (el acaba de llegar)

Los nombrados: ¬¬*

Kasumi: manden un review con su respuesta porfis! El próximo cap estarán los resultados

Endou: oigan cual era la sorpresa

Todos: ENDO-BAKA! NO PREGUNTES NADA!

Endou: solo quería saber, no era para que me gritaran! ToT

Naomi: si quieres saber espera!

Endou: …esa era una adivinanza pero no me acuerdo cual era

Kasumi: -.-u creo que es hora de mas torturas a Fuburra

Luego de desamarrar a Fuburra

Naomi: como te sientes mosca muerta?-pegándole en la espalda-

Fuburra: AUCH! ARDE!

Kasumi: que lastima porque vamos a jugar quemados!

Naomi: todos nosotros somos un equipo y tu eres otro-dirigiéndose a los demás-todos tomen un balón!

Fuburra: pero yo no tengo balón!

Kasumi: crees que es necesario?

Naomi: ok pueden empezar!^^

Todos le tiraron su balón a Fuburra dejándola O.K

Fuburra: ya perdi?

Kasumi: no para nada-sarcasmo-

Endou: ya me acuerdo, era pera!

Naomi: todo este tiempo lo estuviste pensando?, pero si la adivinanza misma lo decía!

Endou: …enserio?

Kasumi: -.-U ahora que salió el tema,Naomi,cual es la sorpresa

Naomi: no lo se,por algo es sorpresa ^^

Todos:-se caen al estilo anime-(n/a:ovio,son animes XD)

Kasumi: entonces cual es la sorpresa!

¿?:yo soy la sorpresa!

Kasumi y Naomi: LUKE! *busquen sus características en mi perfil*

Todos: quien es el?

Naomi: mi novio!

Todos: ES TU NOVIO!

Naomi: no,no tengo novio,el es un amigo de la infancia y su nombre es Luke

Luke: hola^^

Naomi: Luke,tu eras la sorpresa?

Luke: no pero al oírlas hablar de una sorpresa crei que seria una buena entrada

Kasumi: y cual es la sorpresa entonces?

Luke: tal vez la sorpresa es que no hay sorpresa

Naomi y Kasumi: …

Endou: no entendí

Naomi: no hay sorpresa ^^u

Endou: yo quería sorpresa .

_Suena un celular y es el de Endou_

Endou: no estoy de humor para contestar u.u

Luke: ¡!-le quita el celular a Endou- fubu-tonta lo quieres?

Fuburra: SIIII! Espera,como que tonta ¬¬

Luke: pues claro que ton…NO ME DESVIES DEL TEMA, de verdad lo quieres?

Fuburra: CLARO QUE SI!

Luke: entonces ve a buscarlo-tira el celular al mar-

Fuburra: NOOOO-se tira a buscarlo-

Endou: mi celular! Ojala que valga la pena que lo hayas tirado ToT

Al final Fuburra llega muy lejos para ir a buscar el celu de Endou y la traga una ballena pero luego la escupe por el mal sabor

Todos: wajajajajaja

Naomi: pobre ballena,toma,espero que te sirva-tirandole un enjuage bucal a la ballena-

Kasumi: sabes que las ballenas no usan eso,cierto?

Naomi: no lo usan?,entonces no le servirá -n-

Luke: eres muy tonta -.-u no pueden abrir la botella,no tienen pulgares!-mostrando sus pulgares como en los padrinos mágicos-

Naomi: ¬¬*

Kasumi: mejor quedemos hasta aquí,manden sus reviews de los concursos

Todos: sayo!


End file.
